For Our Blue and Pure World
by Hibiki54
Summary: Some called him sick, twisted, cruel man. He was my Dad. I loved him. Mom moved us to Heliopolis. I met her, I loved her, I planned to marry her. She died. Maybe Dad had something going for him. It was their fault. Damn Coordinators. Ranma/Gundam SEED


Disclaimer: The following contains characters owned by Bandai Entertainment and Viz Entertainment. Gundam SEED is a series created by Studio Sunrise and authored by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. Ranma ½ is a series created by Rumiko Takahashi.

-----

**For Our Blue**** and**** Pure**** World**

_By Bud_

A man and woman fall in love. They get married, have a couple of kids, raise them and live for the day they their own children brings them the joy of being a grandparent. That's what my Mom says. Man and woman fall in love. They get married, the wife becomes pregnant and they decide to toy with their offspring's genes before birth and out come this Thing – and I swore I heard the first letter being capitalized in his voice – which everyone believes is more superior and could do anything. The kid grows up, repeat cycle, so on so forth. That's why my Dad says.

That's how my old man has always been that way since I could remember. Dad, Mom and I moved from our home in Japan to the Lunar City Copernicus when Dad's work took him to Ptolemaeus Lunar Base where he's a close-combat instructor for the Eurasian Federation military. Yeah, my old man was one hell of a soldier and Mom and I were damn proud of him. Living with him was a journey in itself. Some people called my old man a sick, twisted man who was worth less than the seed that spawned him. He was a cruel person who did not care for feelings, weakness or self-pity. If he was worthless the Eurasian Federation saw something in him that no one else saw, which was why he was one of the most respected men on base. Mom saw things other than what other saw. I was too young to understand at the time, but I guess the old man had to have a soft spot somewhere under all that armor of his. They argued from time to time, especially when it came to how Dad treated me. He once explained that if I knew all the basics and self-discipline early in life then I would become successful. Well, being that this was my old man, he didn't really explain much and maybe he should have said that learning advanced martial arts techniques and how to disarm an armed opponent with my bare hands was too much for a five year old kid. Mom bitched about it, but she stopped when she saw how much I improved.

Yeah, basics. Bullshit.

I met a couple friends at Copernicus and we went to school together. Great guys, but I swear my old man had it in for one of them. Never knew why, but Mom and I ignored it. Besides being a top-rated instructor, the old man competed in martial arts tournaments. They were more in a kumate format being that winners were decided by knock-out, submission or they were unable to continue fighting. Dad reigned supreme for years as the champion of the Eurasian Federation competition despite facing younger, more talented opponents. Then came his worse defeat when he was soundly humiliated when his final opponent was a Coordinator. His own master found him to be a disgrace and further humiliated him by forbidding him to further participate in the tournaments, striping him of his sponsorship. I think he changed after that.

So my Dad hated Coordinators. Always have and always will. He was against those that would defile their own children to create what they considered to be their perfect child. He thought that it was inhumane for a mother and father to alter what their own genes produced. Dad grew up in the world watching all of what he called Super-Kids learning at accelerated rates and doing things faster than a normal human would. I kind of felt the same way, but I kept it to myself. One of my friends was a Coordinator and I didn't want to insult him. Either way, I didn't really know the difference.

Mom thought Dad was crazy when he said he wanted to take me on a training journey down on Earth. I thought it would be cool, but Mom was still extremely reluctant. However, the old man must know the magic words, because a couple days later Mom finally agreed. I couldn't understand why she was so happy and why she walked with a limp or couldn't sit down properly, but we said our good-byes and off I went. Dad said, after my Mom was out of earshot, that I better be prepared to go through hell because everything that I learned would be put to the test in five years. Sure, I was hyped and ready. Well, my Dad being my Dad, he said it would be five years. Didn't say anything about shoving 10 years worth of training into five years!

Near the end of training journey, war erupted in outer space between what is now the Earth Alliance and the PLANTs. Around Cosmic Era 69 we returned home and I reunited with Mom. It took her months to get use to my habits, but she said she loved me either way. She knew Dad was going to put me through the wringer, but she never expected what she got. Nor did she expect the old man, after a confession brought out by anger toward the PLANTs, that he was a member of Blue Cosmos. It was an anti-coordinator faction who had claimed responsibility for many terrorist attacks and assassinations targeting coordinators over the years. In fact, Dad was a member of Blue Cosmos around the time I was born. It explained a lot about nearly everything. Why he hated coordinators. Why he didn't like my friends. Why he took me on the training trip and taught me everything that he knew, and then some. Some would say, as I said before, that he was a twisted and cruel man. That was just Dad being Dad. I loved the jerk no matter.

I stayed with mom while Dad joined in the fighting. A terrorist attack hit Copernicus and the United Nations complete fell apart. The war was now in full swing thanks to that and Dad told us to get out of Dodge. I half expected him to tell me to enlist, but it surprised me when he said that I had better things to worry about, Mom in particular. So he sends us on a one-way ticket to the Orb Union's resource satellite Heliopolis. Then it happened. Something no one expected.

_Bloody Valentine_.

It's one thing to know that someone had killed hundreds of thousands of people with a nuclear weapon. It's another thing to see and hear about it on the evening news. Yet, to know that it was your own father that pulled the trigger… what is there to say? Yeah, that's right. The one who did the most terrible of deeds of none other than my old man. How do I know for sure? An Earth Alliance representative arrived at our door in Heliopolis a week after Bloody Valentine. He told us that Dad died in the resulting nuclear explosion and all that remained were his belongings back on base. We found a letter addressed to Mom and that is when we found out the big surprise. In the letter he confessed everything that he did in the name of Blue Cosmos. I never got to read it myself as Mom destroyed the letter, but I knew what it was about. Dad did take me on the training trip after all. I wasn't stupid as some might think. Dad was just being Dad, after all. I never took after him. Never really wanted to. Coordinators never did anything to me.

So we live in the Orb Union now. Orb accepted both Naturals and Coordinators under the guideline that they follow the core values of Orb – Never attack another nation; not to allow another nation to attack them; and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations. A nice motto if I do not say so myself. Orb is where I got caught up with my schooling, surprising Mom with how much I learned on the training trip. Dad didn't slack off one bit, even in schooling. I also became reunited with my best buddy from Copernicus. He moved here a year or two ago before everything went down. Now we attend a technical college together. One thing I never expected to find in Orb was a life changing surprise. Mom springs this one on me out of nowhere. Fiancée? She should of told me first before I asked her to marry me on my own!

Could of saved me a lot of embarrassment.

-----

Heliopolis, a resource satellite owned and operated by the Orb Union. A nation who has taken the stance of neutrality in the blood conflicts between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces. Heliopolis was located at the furthest point humanity has reached in outer space. It was a place of peace where both naturals and coordinators co-existed. A place where those who disliked war, were tired of the threat of impending invasion from either side, or those who seek refuge and had no other place to turn. Describing Heliopolis was difficult if you did not live there yourself. The colony itself was an O'Neil Island-three type design - cylinder-shaped with a huge shaft running down the center between two rotating sections containing three strips of land and three mirrors Easily the colony measured over thirteen kilometers in diameter and estimated to be thirty kilometers in length giving at least six kilometers from the ground level to the middle shaft. It sat in orbit at Lagrange Point 3.

A peaceful and friendly nation caulk full of people both young and old. Little did they know of what the future would hold.

"She got a letter from Sai Argyle, but she claims nothing is going on," said a teenage girl with brown hair when referring to her red-haired friend behind her. A young man looked back and forth between the two, confusion and bewilderment in his eyes.

"Alright already! Would you two give it a rest?" Two girls giggled at the red-head.

A short-haired brunette cleared her throat. "If you're not getting in, would you mind if I do?" She was very polite to the confused boy in black and the wavy-haired boy.

"Oh, we're sorry," he said. They parted and he gestured them to pass. "Please."

The red-head paused to look at the trio lead by the short-haired brunette in sunglasses before snapping at the pair of girls following her. "What the big deal anyway? Let's go."

"Hey… wait for us, Flay."

The trio departed from the station and another car pulled in. Flay, the red-head in the pink dress, quickly boarded the next vehicle followed by her two friends. They left the boy in black, the wavy-haired boy and a short-haired girl at the station to speak amongst themselves. The wavy-haired boy looked at the other.

"How about that Sai?"

"Huh?"

"He wrote to her. To Flay Allster no less. What a total shocker and surprise. You have some competition Kira Yamato. Good luck!" He walked away with the girl in tow, giggling at his expense.

"But really! I'm not," he shot back in denial. "Tolle, wait up!"

The short-haired girl pulled on Tolle's arm, stopping him and allowing Kira to catch up. "Hey, check it out." The two boys followed her finger, their eyes widening at what caught her eye.

"Woah! Is that--"

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

Dangerous? Maybe. Indecent? Most likely. But with the latest technology available to Orb, driving your car around Heliopolis was the thing of the past with their traffic coordination systems and automatic navigation. It allowed riders to take care of other important issues such as making-out in the back seat in broad daylight. Not that they were exhibitionist or anything, but sometimes there are moments when couples in love cannot control their emotions and they wish to express themselves in a physical sense. It's not like they were doing something that should be behind closed doors; they were not perverts.

"Hey! Ranma!"

To their amusement the pair quickly separated and smoothed out their clothing, acting as if nothing had happened. A trio of laughs caught their attention and the black-haired pigtailed boy stood up in the car waving his fist. "Don't make me come over there, Kira Yamato!"

Kira waved his fingers. "Oh no, I'm scared! Ranma Saotome is going to beat me up!"

The short-haired girl with dark blue hair pulled down the pigtailed boy and bopped him on the head. He complained and whined about her abuse while she waved at the trio. "Hi Miriallia, Tolle! Nice to see you guys."

"Same here, Akane."

"Are you two heading over to Morgenroete to help the professor?" Miriallia, the short-haired girl with Kira and Tolle, asked. Akane nodded, comically pushing Ranma down to stop him from whatever silly thing he was about to do. Kira laughed at his own personal joke.

"Yeah, but this dork here owes me a lunch date. So we'll show up a little later than usual."

"Lunch? For what? You're thighs are already too thick, so why do you want to just compound the problem?"

Tolle and Kira crossed their arms and watched. "I think Ranma gets off on getting beat up by her," Tolle assumed. The other boy just merely nodded his head. "People and their fetishes…"

Miriallia pushed them toward the next car as the couple drove off. "Come on boys. We're going to be late."

-----

"Ranma, you're such a jerk!" Akane snapped, though she couldn't hid the smile barely gracing her lips. He poked her cheek a couple times, bringing about the smile that he fell in love with.

"You know I love you, Akane Tendo." He pulled her until her head rested upon his chest, inhaling the scent of her hair and just enjoying the moment.

Love.

He loved his Mom, Nodoka. He loved his crazy old man, Genma, despite everything that has happened. He thought he could love no one else until she walked into his life. He was still pissed off and saddened by his old man's death a month after they received the news. He was snappish and prone to telling people off for even the littlest mistake, taking a page right out of his old man's book. Kira knew better and steered clear of the angry Saotome, but the pigtailed boy never expected to get slapped in the face when a cute girl with short hair accidentally bumps into him and spills her ice cream sundae all over her white blouse. And maybe saying that she was better off because that stuff would make her fat anyway was the wrong thing to say.

Not a good start to any relationship.

They had similar encounters, a couple turning into martial arts stand-offs with Akane coming out swinging and him mostly dodging while reading a book. At one point he decided to just trip her, but even he didn't expect her to have a bad fall and twist her ankle. It was that point that Ranma realized that something was wrong with him and he was just being a bully. Looking down, he knew that what he had become was not something his father would approve of. Know the basic and self-discipline, and here he was picking on this girl. In a change of heart, he helped her out. Ranma even took care of her ankle and carried her home, much to her dislike but the girl named Akane didn't complain one bit.

The pair became friends and along with meeting his childhood friend Kira Yamato. Ranma quickly took a liking to Akane and they became a serious item, though their relationship was troubled with their arguments and eventual bouts of violence; mostly aimed at the Saotome boy. Nodoka called them lover's quarrels and found amusement in each time her beloved son complained about the tomboy as he called her. She never knew the girls name until she met her for the first time. Then everything clicked together.

Deep down inside him, Ranma felt something special when he was around Akane like he had never felt before. He had meditated upon this feeling and knew there was only one thing to do. Despite either of them only being sixteen years old, Ranma proposed to Akane, wishing to take her hand in marriage. It was a surprise even for the pigtailed boy. Never had he imagined that he would be asking a girl to marry her, let alone ask her out. He could attribute it to love at first sight, the desire to be with Akane, or the thought that he knew his life would never be full. Whatever it was, Ranma made a choice from the heart and nothing else mattered. In his heart, he knew he could not live without that smile.

Then his Mom tells them they were arranged to be married when they were born.

_Thanks Mom_, Ranma thought to himself for the umpteenth time. _Could of saved me all that embarrassment when trying to figure out how to go about proposing_.

Akane wrapped her arms around her fiancée. "I know what you're thinking about."

"Oh yeah? Is that so?"

"Mm, hmm." She rubbed her check up against his chest enjoying the soft, silky texture of his shirt and the rock-hard, beefy muscles underneath. She enjoyed the fact that this man was all for her. "You're thinking of how stupid you looked when you proposed to me."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Like an open book."

He sighed. "It's hard to believe, ya know? One day we're at each other throats, the next day we're just at each other. Sometimes I wonder to myself if all this is real, or if it's a figment of my imagination." Akane snorted.

"Seriously, Ranma. Imagination? Really, don't kid yourself."

"Hey--!" he paused when she bit his chest, catching him right on target. "Ow--! You little…! You're so lucky we're in a car. I'll get you back for that, Tomboy."

She stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, you're so uncute!"

-----

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through the heads of you silly men."

"A lot of things. Sometimes I wonder about it myself. However, you know that we operate on our impulses."

"That you do. Never thinking things through."

Homes in Heliopolis were what one would call track homes. Block housing with three or four styles of homes to fit the needs of families. There were only a handful of homes which were custom build, either due to the family being high ranking government officials or the family had money. One home in particular stood our due to its origins from ancient Japanese culture in both style and construction. A two story home surrounded by a high stone wall with an expansive yard complete with koi pond and an extension which house a martial arts dojo. Just outside the family room upon the wooden porch was a middle-aged man with long black hair clad in a dark brown martial arts gi. Sitting next to him was a red-headed woman wearing a kimono sipping upon a cup of tea.

"I am beginning to see what my son see's in your daughter."

"Oh? And that is?"

"She may appear to be, how you say – tomboyish – though underneath is a type of kindness rarely found in today's generation. Akane is the kind of girl that can see beyond outward appearances."

"That she does, my dear. She gets that from her mother, after all. Even though she was born naturally, she is half-coordinator. If only my dearly departed love to see how beautiful our daughter has grown. After Junius Seven, Akane is all that I have left in life to live for, Nodoka."

"Soun…"

Nodoka could not bear to being herself to tell Soun Tendo the truth about her husband's death. All the Tendo patriarch understood was her husband died fighting in the battle that prelude to the Bloody Valentine tragedy. If Tendo knew that it was her husband; his best friend Genma, that caused the destruction of Junius Seven, he would be consumed with rage. He lost his wife and two eldest daughters in the nuclear attack upon the PLANTs.

The long-haired patriarch showed a sad smile. "It's true, Nodoka. Akane is the only thing that really matters to me anymore. Without her, I would have been nothing but an empty shell." He looked over to a small shrine, an epitaph dedicated to the memory of his wife and daughters. Nodoka followed his gaze and listen as he continued. "Ranma. What a young man. I'm glad that you two had moved here."

"We had to get away from the war. My husband was worried because of the terrorist attacks."

"My old friend was a wise man," he said. "I remember the day we promised that our children would marry one day and continue the tradition of martial arts into the next generation. We were single at the time, but when I married a coordinator and moved to the PLANTs he seemed to distance himself." He shook his head. "Sometimes I wondered what went though his head."

"He never forgot about the pact," she lied.

"Genma was always good on his promises."

"I know, Soun. I know."

-----

Morgenroete. The most prominent technical research facility throughout the Orb Union. Morgenroete is where a large majority of ship building tradesman, engineers and various researchers in the field of technological advancement were employed. Many of these skilled and knowledgeable people were Naturals with only a small portion – refugees from the PLANTs who did not like war or the ideals of the current government – was Coordinators. It was through Morgenroete were Orb earned the title of being the most advanced nation, excluding the ZAFT PLANTs and mobile suits.

Many skeptics in the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations – Earth Alliance – believed that Orb would not advance as far as their Alliance or ZAFT counter-parts. That in itself was merely an assumption. It was true that in war technology created to destroy could one day become an addition to the human lifestyle. Wireless radios were once a military only device, now nearly everyone has a wireless communication device. What the Earth Alliance failed to realize was Orbs neutrality, to not interfere between either nations, brought the need to increase national defenses for the purpose of protecting the people on the chance that war does spill into Orb territory. The Orb Union was more than ready to take care of itself if such a chance occurs.

The facilities on Heliopolis doubled as a place of internship for students from the technical college. Orb supported the advancement of youth and their participation in the technical fields. It was common to see young men and women assisting scientist, researchers or even some of the tradesman working for Morgenroete. Kira Yamato, Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw were just a small example of those who worked as interns in the robotics and programming division of Morgenroete under Professor Kato.

Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo interned with the electrical engineering division. The two of them walked onto the facilities after being cleared at the gates. Unlike their friends Kira, Tolle and Miriallia, two couple worked with technicians repairing the complex systems that ran throughout the facilities. A good technical skill for future work, as Ranma's mother once told him.

"Back again into the grind," Ranma said while balancing on the railing of the catwalk they were crossing. He looked a little bored despite being with the girl of his dreams.

"Yeah…"

He looked down at his future wife. Lunch was somewhat quiet between the two, which was rare for the tomboy. They have been engaged for a month as of today and she was always gabbing on how she foresaw their wedding. He didn't really care about the ceremony, only wishing to live and love her for the rest of his life in the world of peace, away from the death and destruction of war. But what Akane wanted, it was hard for him to say no. However, lately she had been quiet, even more so when they heard the news of another battle between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT on the planet surface. She seemed bothered with something and he wondered what it was.

"Ranma?"

"Hmm?" He stopped, dropping down to the deck once they walked upon solid ground. "What's up Akane?"

She hesitated. "Well, ummm…"

"Come on, Tomboy. Spit it out! We don't have all day."

He half expected her to hit him, but that didn't come. He was a little worried now. "Well, I don't really know how to say this." She sighed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. With the war going on and everything else, it's hard to believe that were actually going to get married one day. Don't get me wrong, honey, but I love you with everything that I have. After my mother and sisters died, Daddy is all that I have left."

"You have me, Akane." He moved to wrap his arms around her, but a steady pressure of her hands upon his arms held him back. He stared as she continued.

"Listen to what I have to say first," said the short-haired half-coordinator. "Ever since Junius Seven, I've been grieving for my mom and sisters. Daddy, too. When you came around, you took my mind off them and turned my attentions to something more positive. I love you and thank you for that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be together forever."

This did not sound good. "Akane…"

"Ranma, I'm going to enlist in ZAFT."

"But Akane…!"

She looked him in the eyes. He could see it within the depths of those brown orbs. She was as serious as a heart attack and not even he could change her mind. "It's not like I'm leaving you. Please, Ranma. This is something I want to do. Something I **have** to do! Even though I'm only half, I'm still a Coordinator and I'm from Junius Seven. I know that I joining won't really make a difference, but I just can't stand here and do nothing while the Earth Alliance gets away with everything!"

"Jesus, Akane! What about us? We're getting married, for crying out loud!" She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her tears tickled against his cheek and he stiffened, not realizing that her decision, though shocking, affected her more than it did him. "Akane…"

"I know, my love. I know. But, please…!" A light bulb went off in her mind. "I know! Why don't we both join ZAFT? I know you're a Natural, but I've seen how you train. You're just as good as any coordinator."

Join ZAFT? His old man must be turning in his grave after hearing what his fiancée was suggesting. How could he enlist in ZAFT knowing what his old man has done to the Coordinators? The implications surrounding the suggestion brought many questions. Would they even take him? Would they even bother? What would his mother say to him? How long would it take for Soun to find our and track him down to castrate him for stealing away his daughter into military service. Many questions, but he already knew the answer.

For Akane, he would do anything.

"I don't know what to say. Just give me a little more time to digest everything first." She nodded.

"Thanks for hearing me out, Ranma. I appreciate it. That probably why I love you so much, you lug."

He scratched the base of his pig-tail. "S-sure. Anything for you, Aka--."

The ground shook violently followed by the sounds and faint shockwaves of explosions. So violent were the tremors that many of the empty cargo containers surrounding them began to topple over and crash upon them. Before Akane could react, Ranma suddenly grabbed her and pushed off into the powerful jump. Even encumbered by the weight of his fiancée, the pig-tailed Natural ricocheted and pushed off several of the huge containers in the span of a couple seconds before landing far and away from the danger zone up on another cat walk several levels up. He looked down at his lover, thankful that only the shock of his movements caused a shiver to run along her body.

"Akane, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm… fine, honey. What the hell was that? A meteor collision?" She did not notice his eyes narrowing.

"No. That definitely wasn't a meteor." Alarms began to sound and they recognize the alarm for civilians to take refuge in the shelters. "Come on, let's go."

-----

The couple fought their way through collapsed corridors and smoke-filled passage ways before they hit top-side. More explosions rang through the air and both could hear the audible sounds of gunfire. They followed the path of Morgenroete employees and civilian contractors to the surface were they managed to meet up with their friends Tolle and Miriallia along with a blonde-haired boy with glasses named Sai Argyle and an oriental boy with a bowl-cut style hair named Kuzzuy Buskirk.

"Ranma! Akane!"

"What the hell is going on?" Ranma ask as he and Akane step outside behind them. His eyes widened at the sight of mobile suits. "Mobile suits."

"It's ZAFT!" someone shouted.

The pigtailed boy grabbed his fiancee's hand and beckoned his friends. "Come on guys! We need to get the hell out of here and get to the shelters. A combat zone isn't a place for civilians."

"Ranma!"

The mass produced mobile suits, ZGMF-1017 GINNs, fired off their rifles at the defeating Orb tank battalions. Gun and cannon fire rang in everyone's ears. Explosions sent shockwaves and debris in all direction as the collateral damage rose along with the death toll. The chaos and confusion sent people scattering, running for their lives avoiding the conflict in search of sanctuary. The group of teenaged college students pushed and shoved their way through crowds, moving from place to place in search of a shelter for refuge. They ran past destroyed buildings, wreckage of cars and military vehicles. They feared for their lives. They feared death and wished to hide.

An explosion went off in the direction they were running.

"There's more of them?" someone screeched in an incredulous voice. Along with two ZAFT GINNs and three mobile suits that recently departed, another pair of mobile suits arrived to join the fray. One of them joining the lone GINN wreaking havoc among the populous.

Ranma looked back at Tolle. "Where is Kira?!"

"I don't know!" He shouted back over the sounds of the mobile suit's weapons. "We got separated! He's most likely in the shelters on the east side!"

"Damn it!" He looked around. "Come on, we have to keep moving!"

One of the newcomers departed while the GINN attacked the remaining mobile suit. The GINN engaged its heavy sword and attacked, swinging the massive blade at the clumsy-moving machine. The clumsy machine changed colors and sparks as bright as fireworks erupted along the point of contact with the weapon, effectively deflecting any damage taken. The GINN backed off before attacking once again, dodging inaccurate cannon fire from a pair of head mounted cannons.

"Oh no!" Miriallia shouted as a building collapsed in their path, blocking them off. She screamed as the blue and white mobile suit began backing their way.

"Damn it!" Tolle stared in fear, clinging to Miri with everything he had.

Sai and Kuzzuy hid behind Ranma like deer caught in the headlights of a car. Saotome stood protectively in front of his lover, glaring hatefully at the two fighting monsters.

"Ranma, I'm scared!"

"Akane…!"

As if gaining second wind, the white mobile suit fought back, shoving the GINN away from the group of students. Ranma quickly pulled everyone along with him, using his strength to move debris from their path. "Come on! That guy gave us some time to get out of here!" Akane suddenly pulled away from him. "What the—Akane!"

The short-haired tomboy stopped and turned on Ranma, sending him a glare. "I have to find my father. He's all I have left. You guys get to the shelter as fast as you can and we'll catch up to you." She ran before Ranma could respond.

"Damn it Akane! Wait up! It's too dangerous to get by yourself." She ignored him. "I said wait you damn idiot! Akane, stop!"

"Aka---!!"

The GINN turned toward the mobile suit and fired off a long burst of shells. Ranma was thrown back as a string of inaccurate fire ripped along the ground in front of him sending him crashing against a slab of concrete. He groaned, feeling the familiar ringing in his ears and disorientation of an explosion going off. He stumbled forward, tripping several times before finally regaining his bearings.

"No…!"

Before him the path was pot-marked where the shells hit. A path of destruction he had witnessed many times at a young age while travelling with his father across the globe for five years. He stumbled forward, searching everywhere for that idiot tomboy of his, finding nothing but destroyed building, cars and debris strewn about. It was only after the smoke cleared that he found out why he could not find his fiancée.

"Aka….n-no.." He shook his head as denial set in. "..n-n-n-n-o…no…NO!"

He fell to his knees, eyes flooding and nearly blinding him. His chest flared and his body shivered as if the coldest depths of the Antarctic were poured upon him. Death turned, stabbed him in the heart and twisted its wicked blade, yet did not demand that he come to hell with him. The pain was caused because he could not find Akane. Ranma could not find his lover because her body was ripped to shreds by the GINN's rifle. Right there in a crater before Ranma all that remained of the girl that he loved was a bloodied head with her frightened visage and one of her arms decorated with the engagement ring Ranma presented to her.

"_**AKANE!!! NOOOOOOOOooooo!!!**_"

-----

"That was Ranma," Tolle said, looking in the direction of the voice. Sai nodded.

"Something bad happened. Wasn't he engaged to Akane Tendo?"

"Akane…" Miriallia hoped they were alright.

Several more explosions went off in the distance and the group huddled close together for protection. The GINN and unknown mobile suit were still fighting with the white one gaining the upper hand. The GINN starting firing it's guns once more and Tolle clutched onto Miri tightly, trying to protect her as best as he could. A primal scream of rage erupted behind them and a figure leaped over the pile of debris heading right for the GINN. Kuzzuy had the best view and his eyes widened at recognizing the figure.

"Ranma?"

Inside the other mobile suit, Kira Yamato and an Earth Alliance officer in mechanics uniform pilots the mobile suit. After take control Kira used his programming skills to completely rewrite the mobile suits operating system and to calibrate it for combat in zero-gravity and for colony fighting. With better control of the mobile suit he began fighting back with all of his abilities, however lacking they were. Armed with only a pair of Armor-Schneiders, mobile suit combat knives, he planned to end the fight once and for all until the external monitors picked up the most frightening sound he had ever heard.

Ranma's scream of rage.

"Ranma?" His eyes widened. "What in the hell?"

The brunette behind him could not believe her eyes either. "That is completely impossible!"

-----

Impossible to a normal Natural, yes. Ranma was anything but normal. His father seen to that personally. Ten years of physical and mental abuse which broke down and rebuilt, strengthening him to be the person that he is today. All that crammed into a five year training trip were he saw and did everything humanly possible, most of wish he would never wish upon anyone other than himself. All that training and fighting for survival culminated into this one single moment of retribution. The pilot of the GINN will know of the pain he was suffering. That feeling of loss and helplessness that only those witnessing the death of a loved one would feel.

Ranma would see to it.

"**You bastard!****!"**

Rage and hatred fueled his legs, pumping like the pistons of a gas engine at high RPM. He reached the GINN and surprised himself with the height he gained when he pushed off into a jump. His hands, calloused from years of hard work and martial arts training, gripped the armor plating of the GINN and he hauled himself up, leaping from point to point, clawing his way up until he reached the mid-torso.

_An uncute tomboy slapped him, calling him an idiot._

He snarled, nearly ripping open a hidden panel on the side of the GINN. His training with Genma took him to the front lines of the ZAFT invasion of Earth. His father managed to capture a GINN and its pilot who was trying to retrieve water from a watering hole deep in the African jungle. Ranma learned his father's specialty – interrogation of captured subjects and extracting information that he needed before execution. Here he learned everything about the GINN; how to pilot a mobile suit, operate its systems and utilize its weaponry through trial and error. Most important were the location known only by mechanics of the GINN, the location of the manual override panel to open the cockpit in emergencies such as power shortage, bad circuits or pilot recovery.

_A short-haired girl with dark-blue hair smiling as she turned to show-off her new yellow dress._

His hands flashed over the control panel, a sinister smile flowing across his face as the cockpit opened with an audible release of air to display its shocked pilot.

_She kissed him and said she would love to be his wife._

"What the---!"

Ranma dove into the cockpit, stunning the Coordinator inside with a sharp punch to the chest the nearly caused his eyes to pop out of their sockets. The brief moment of time he had allowed him to push buttons on the control panel, disabling the self-destruct and powering down the machine from combat status. Grabbing the pilot by his suit, he hauled him out of the GINN.

_She lied there. Nothing left but the hand he placed their ring upon. Lifeless. Gone._

_Dead._

"You're going to pay!"

"How--!"

He literally threw the pilot from the GINN and leaped after him. The pilot dropped nearly two stories down and hit the unforgiving ground hard, groaning in pain but none the less fine. He was a coordinator built to take more punishment than the normal human which was why he was in ZAFT in the first place. But Ranma did not give him time to recover and make his escape. A kick sent him tumbling a few yards before another one literally picked him up off the ground, almost making him lose his lunch in his helmet. A hand grabbed him once more and he was thrown up against a concrete structure and did nothing to stop blow after powerful blow destroy the bones in his body. If not for the ringing in his ears he could have sworn he heard his own bones breaking under the assault.

"You bastard!!"

A fist crashed against his ribs, breaking several at once.

"She was one of you!"

The blood replaced the tears flowing out of the pilots eyes. Ranma sent a powerful back-first that smashed the pilot's helmet and nearly snapped the guy's neck in one motion. He sent more fist, elbows and driving knees, pummeling him with every ounce of strength he had.

"Ugh…."

"We were gonna be married! I loved her…" His face twisted into visage possessed by the demon of revenge. "**AND YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!!**"

His hand formed a palm and with every iota of strength he slammed it against the pilot's solar plexus. With all the damage already sustained by his body, all the broken bones and ribs in his chest, Ranma's raging palm strike crushed the Coordinator's heart between his spine and jagged bones. The pilot choked, blood bursting from his mouth and nose and he fell forward, body twitching for a brief moment before his brain finally realized that his heart was not functioning anymore.

Ranma stumbled away from his handiwork, tears of agony freely flowing down his cheeks. Akane's killer was avenged and his honor was satisfied. Yet, the pain of losing the one that he loved still remained, stabbing at his heart like a jagged, rusty blade. Akane was gone, taken away from him just when their life together was beginning. He suddenly lost the will to continue, falling to his knees and staring at his hands while those that knew him and witnessed his vengeance cautiously approached him.

He cried.

-----

End of Chapter 1

-----

Author's Notes:

This is a new story, I know. What about the others? Well, I'm working on them. It's just that this idea suddenly came to in my head and it's all that I could think about. So there!

This is a Gundam SEED and Ranma ½ crossover. It takes place right as the series starts and introduces a few of the minor and main cast. The idea for this story came when I was watching the series and wondered if there was a human who could match the abilities of a Coordinator. Ranma Saotome came to mind, but what does martial arts abilities have anything to do with piloting a mobile suit? I thought about, working out a few things and there you have it!

In this story the Ranma ½ series as you know it never happened. Genma is not the bastard everyone thinks he is, nor was Ranma traumatized by the Cat fist. As indicated, Genma is a member of Blue Cosmos and trained Ranma to the peak of human abilities physically and mentally. He's not an Extended or one of those experiments. Genma trained Ranma to be an Anti-Coordinator. To have Genma be the one to cause the Junius Seven incident makes sense and a good reason why he doesn't exist with Ranma and his wife. No, there will not be curse on Ranma unless I want to change something down the line. The Ranma as you know it doesn't exist, period. This Ranma will only have bits and pieces of the canon which you would recognize, other than that he's a whole different person.

Yeah, that's right. Kira, Athrun and Ranma are childhood friends. Eat that bitches!


End file.
